


The Krogan Chronicles – The Party

by raptor4d4



Series: The Krogan Chronicles [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday Party, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grunt's birthday!  And Shepard and the crew have a very special party planned for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Krogan Chronicles – The Party

This story was inspired by a pic created by the artist known as Shitty Horsey. Thank you Horsey for creating this and for letting me use it in my work!

http://shittyhorsey.tumblr.com/

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Krogan Chronicles – The Party **

_Happy birthday to Grunt!_

_Happy birthday to Grunt!_

_Happy birthday to Gru-unt!_

_Happy birthday to Grunt!_

It has been a whole year since Shepard released Grunt from his tank. This was a very big day for him so Shepard decided to celebrate with his very first birthday party!

Grunt wasn’t into parties all that much so Shepard decided to keep things simple. She only sent out a handful of invitations to a select group of people. You see, Shepard had a very special gift planned for Grunt and needed some very particular help to deliver it…

Ashley and Liara regretfully informed Shepard that they would not be able to make it. Miranda eagerly announced that she could. So did Kelly. But that would not be enough for the party Shepard had planned. She reached out to a few others and much to her own surprise Kasumi, Tali and Samara ended up attending as well.

The invitations stated that the party would be late at night in Shepard’s cabin. There would be free food, free drink and plenty of…fun. There was only one restriction. For this birthday party everyone would be celebrating it in their birthday suits.

Shepard entered her cabin carrying the birthday cake wearing nothing but a party hat. She stood at the top of the stairs and smiled at everyone assembled.

Grunt sat back in a chair while Miranda knelt next to him. He had his hand around her waist and would sometimes feel up her ass. She would giggle each time he did. She’d lean in and lovingly caress his brow plate and whisper things into his ear. Whatever she would say to him got him excited, as evident by his cock becoming even more erect.

His crotch plate was already removed and his thick cock was in Samara’s hands. The naked Justicar knelt in front of him licking his cock. She started licking near his balls but she had been slowly working her way up. She was now swirling her tongue around the tip, her eyes fixed on the krogan’s massive member.

Kelly sat next to them, a drink in her hand and her eyes fixated on Grunt’s cock. She had a very big smile on her face as she fantasized about what she would do when it was finally her turn. Every so often she would reach down and tease her clit to get herself even more excited.

Shepard smiled at these three women and the birthday boy. Then she noticed the two remaining newcomers standing off to the side by the fish tank. Kasumi stood there with her arms crossed and a very serious expression on her face. Tali stood next to her with her hands on hips, her expression hard to read through her mask. Shepard approached them just as they began a conversation.

**Kasumi:** “This is _so_ messed up…”

**Tali:** “Tell me about it. Grunt’s only what, one year old? And we’re celebrating it with an _orgy?_ ”

**Kasumi:** “Yeah, _that’s_ what’s messed up about this!”

Shepard chuckled as she approached.

**Shepard:** “Having second thoughts, Kasumi?”

Shepard stood next to her still holding the cake. Kasumi eyed the Commander up, taking in her fine figure. She was surprised by the size of Shepard’s tits. They were a bit bigger than they looked when she was wearing her uniform. And she had a damn fine ass…

**Kasumi:** “You told me that if I come I’ll be able to sample the biggest cock I’ve ever seen.”

**Shepard:** “Did I lie?”

Kasumi eyed Grunt’s massive member. She hated to admit it but Shepard didn’t lie. It was huge! She actually became a little wet fantasizing what it would feel like inside of her. But Kasumi was still upset.

**Kasumi:** “I _assumed_ you meant a _human_ cock. I was _hoping_ that maybe you meant Jacob but I guess there’s a fat chance of that happening now that he has a girlfriend.”

Kasumi looked away from Shepard and Grunt and looked at Tali.

**Kasumi:** “Okay, I know how you tricked me into coming but…how did you shanghai Tali into this party?”

**Tali:** “Shepard didn’t shanghai me into anything. I _wanted_ to come. I’ve been itching to try out this new antibiotic lotion for weeks and get a good fuck. I’ve tried to get Garrus to help me out but he’s still too busy with his damn calibrations to pay any attention.”

Shepard laughed out loud at this. Even Kasumi let out a small chuckle. Now smiling, she shrugged and decided to just go with the flow. She was here, she was naked and there was a massive cock waiting to fuck her. And cake!

**Kasumi:** “One more question.”

**Shepard:** “Yes?”

**Kasumi:** “I know how you roped the two of us into this. And I’ve recently learned how you, Miranda and Kelly ‘acquired’ your taste for krogan cock. But how did you convince _Samara_ to come tonight?”

Shepard smiled and opened her mouth to answer. Then she stopped. Slowly she closed her mouth and the smile disappeared from her face. She frowned and was clearly thinking very hard.

**Shepard:** “Actually…”

She turned and looked at the naked Justicar, still licking Grunt’s cock.

**Shepard:** “…I don’t remember inviting Samara. I don’t remember ever mentioning it to her!”

Kasumi, Tali and Shepard exchanged confused glances.

**Kasumi:** “But if it wasn’t you…was it…Miranda?”

The three of them turned to Miranda who was still at Grunt’s side. She heard the entirety of their conversation and shook her head.

**Miranda:** “Don’t look at me. I didn’t say anything.”

Grunt shook his head too. He didn’t say anything to Samara.

Without taking her eyes of Grunt’s cock Kelly shrugged, implying she didn’t say anything either.

Now all eyes were on the Justicar. Either she honestly didn’t hear them all or she was ignoring them. She finished licking Grunt’s cock and wrapped her lips around the tip. Slowly she slid more and more of his cock into her mouth as she gave Grunt his first ever blowjob for his birthday.

Grunt closed his eyes and moaned while the rest of the women continued to exchange confused glances. Finally Shepard just shrugged.

**Shepard:** “Eh, who cares?”

She deposited the cake on the table and tapped Samara on the shoulder.

**Shepard:** “Don’t take too long. I’m next!”

Kelly bolted up.

**Kelly:** “Like hell you are! I’ve been waiting this whole time for my turn!”

Just as a catfight seemed imminent, Miranda proposed a compromise.

**Miranda:** “How about we let the newcomers have their turn first? Kasumi, Tali, you can go next. Do him one at a time or both at the same time. Then Shepard, Kelly and Grunt can have a threesome!”

Shepard and Kelly thought about this for a moment then nodded in agreement.

**Tali:** “Why don’t you go first, Kasumi? I still just want to watch for now…”

Kasumi stood behind Samara in line. She started tapping her foot impatiently as the Justicar kept sucking Grunt’s cock endlessly. Finally she had enough. She grabbed Samara and pulled her back, ripping the cock out of her mouth. Before she could react Samara threw her off to the side. Watching Samara blow Grunt made her so horny she just couldn’t take it anymore. Besides, who would choose a blowjob over a good pussy fuck?

She climbed onto Grunt’s lap and positioned herself over his cock. The birthday boy let go of Miranda and placed his hands on Kasumi’s hips. Her body was quivering from anticipation…and a little fear. It had been far too long since she had a cock inside her but she had never had one that big.

She urged Grunt to be gentle with her. But the krogan had other plans. He was a bit upset that she interrupted Samara’s blowjob. He tightly gripped her hips and forced her down onto his cock, ramming it into her pussy almost the entire way. Kasumi screamed from the pain but before she could react Grunt lifted her back up and brought her down again.

Kasumi wrapped her arms around Grunt’s neck. Her mind had gone completely blank from the pain and the pleasure. His cock felt so GOOD!!! Before long Grunt did not need to help her. Kasumi moved her hips and fucked Grunt’s massive cock all on her own. She could feel it touch the deepest part of her womb. And she still hadn’t fit the entire thing inside of her. Kasumi’s eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped around as she bounced up and down in the krogan’s lap.

All the other ladies assembled were enjoying the show. Miranda stood next to Kelly’s chair and masturbated. Kelly quickly finished the drink in her hand and started using the bottle as a dildo. Shepard and Tali fingered each other’s pussies as they watched Kasumi go. Surprisingly Samara seemed to bear no ill will towards Kasumi. Without getting off the floor she spread her legs and fingered her pussy while watching Kasumi and Grunt.

Kelly continued to fuck herself with the bottle, sliding it in and out of her pussy in rhythm with Kasumi. It didn’t take long for her to cum but she was still very anxious for her turn. Tali was supposed to be next. Then she and Shepard would have a threesome with the krogan. The thought that she’d have to wait for both Kasumi and Tali to finish up was driving Kelly crazy! She needed to think of a way to make Grunt finish up fast…to make him anxious to fuck her and Shepard…

A devious idea came to mind. She got up and stood next to Shepard. Shepard was too fixated on Grunt to notice until she whispered in her ear. Shepard was stunned by Kelly’s suggestion but after thinking about it for a while she nodded in agreement. She never tried _that_ before…

Shepard whispered the plan in Tali’s ear. Tali gave them her blessing and even offered to let them go first if their plan was successful. She sat down on Kelly’s chair and kept masturbating as she watched Grunt.

Kelly did a few stretches while Shepard fiddled with the radio on her bedside table. After turning it on she hurried back to Kelly’s side. A sexy club song started to play. As soon as she heard the music Kelly smiled and began to dance.

Many nights Kelly came up to the Commander’s cabin in a dancers outfit and put on a special performance for Shepard. Every one of them the two women ended up in bed. This time Kelly was going to put all her energy into a special dance for Grunt. And Shepard was going to help her.

Shepard really didn’t dance much, a fact most of the crew was grateful for. But she never tried to dance like this before. She had seen Kelly do it plenty of times. And this time she just had to follow Kelly’s lead.

She moved her hips in sync with the tune, all the while keeping a careful eye on Kelly. Kelly crouched down and spread her legs, flashing her pussy at Grunt. Shepard quickly did the same. Slowly they both slid one hand down their stomachs to their pussies. As they lifted themselves back up they fingered themselves and smiled seductively at Grunt. When they were back up they turned, bent over and pressed their asses together while still fingering their pussies.

Their plan was working. Kasumi could feel Grunt’s cock becoming even more erect inside her. She squealed with delight and started kissing Grunt. The krogan kissed her back, sliding his large tongue up her neck and fitting as much as he could into her mouth, all while watching Shepard and Kelly dance.

Grunt couldn’t take it anymore and shot his load in Kasumi’s pussy. Kasumi started to pass out and fell to the floor, the cock sliding out of her pussy as she fell. She recovered upon hitting the floor but was breathing very heavily. That was the best fuck of her life! She wanted desperately to go again! But she reminded herself that were others waiting.

With Grunt’s cum leaking out of her pussy Kasumi sat up and motioned for Tali to take her place. Tali shook her head and pointed at Shepard and Kelly, still dancing. Kasumi shrugged and moved out of their way. She knelt next to Grunt’s chair and scooped up some of Grunt’s cum from her pussy. She smiled as she licked her fingers clean and watched Shepard and Kelly make their move.

The two women did not stop dancing. They kept dancing and inched closer to Grunt. His cock quickly became erect again as he anxiously awaited the two women. Shepard quickly whispered something in Kelly’s ear. She nodded and the two of them moved into position.

Each of them took position on opposite sides of Grunt. They knelt down and eyed his massive cock, still dripping with his cum and Kasumi’s juices. Both women grabbed their tits, leaned in and gave Grunt a double-tittyfuck. The birthday boy moaned as Shepard and Kelly wrapped their tits around his cock as best they could, moving up and down and smearing his cum all over their breasts. They took turns licking the tip of his cock. Their mouths watered as they lapped up his cum and eventually they took turns sucking on the tip.

**Grunt:** “Cumming…cumming!”

Grunt came again. Neither women was sucking his cock at the time so his cum shot straight into the air. Shepard and Kelly opened their mouths and stuck out their tongues as his cum rained down on their heads. They caught as much as they could in their mouths and licked all around their mouths to get some of the cum that fell on their faces. Shepard and Kelly looked at each other and smiled. They both still had copious amounts of semen on each other’s faces. They leaned in over Grunt’s cock and started licking each other’s faces clean, culminating in a big kiss.

An hour later Shepard and Kelly had finished fucking Grunt and it was finally Tali’s turn.

Tali bounced up and down in Grunt’s lap, babbling incoherently as her mind tried to comprehend the massive member pounding her pussy.

Miranda hadn’t had her turn yet and was starting to get impatient. She knelt in front of him and sucked up his balls while fingering her pussy. She smiled and lapped up Tali’s juices as they ran down Grunt’s cock.

Shepard and Kelly were standing on either side of Grunt. Both of them moaned uncontrollably, their faces locked in an expression of pure ecstasy as the krogan fingered their pussies.

Kasumi and Samara were both on the floor by the bed. In an attempt to apologize to Samara for pushing her away Kasumi gave her an apology fuck. Kasumi retrieved a double-ended dildo from one of Shepard’s drawers and they fucked each other ass-to-ass while they watched Tali get fucked.

Grunt eyed all the women and leaned back in his chair with a smile. He was pretty damn happy with this party. It was a shame Ashley and Liara couldn’t make it. But he figured he’d get a chance to fuck them again eventually. He would seek them out…or they would come to him. They had all tasted krogan cock and just couldn’t get enough of it…

**Grunt:** “Heh…heh…heh…”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
